Businesses and consumers use a wide variety of fixed and mobile wireless terminals, including cell phones, pagers, Personal Communication Services (PCS) systems, and fixed wireless access devices (e.g., vending machines with cellular capability). Wireless service providers continually try to create new markets for wireless devices and expand existing markets by making wireless devices and services less expensive and more reliable. To attract new customers, wireless service providers implement new services, especially digital data services that, for example, enable a user to browse the Internet or send and receive e-mail.
To support these new services, existing wireless protocols are being improved and new wireless protocols are being developed in order to provide the high data rates required by the new services. However, many of these wireless protocols suffer from significant drawbacks that limit data throughput.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved wireless network protocol and an efficient air interface technology. In particular, there is a need for a method of dynamic hybrid multiple access in an OFDM-based wireless network.